


And He Did

by sillysans (surveycorpsjean)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/sillysans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he could be happy just having any part of him at all. He was wrong. Sans wanted everything. </p><p>They agreed to be friends with benefits. Sans knew they could never be anything more, but fell in love anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Did

“I didn’t ask for this, ‘ya know?” Sans mumbled into his forearms; he felt the cool countertop press against his fingers.

“I know.” Grillby replied, even though he didn’t.

“I’m a h-horrible,” Sans hiccupped, “-brother.”

Grillby sighed, and looked around the dark, empty restaurant, “If you keep telling yourself that, you will be.”

Sans glanced up, speechless; the truth stung.

“You can’t let him see your doubts- children pick up on that. Always let him know you love him, and always make sure he loves himself.” Grillby wiped his hands with a towel, “That is what’s most important.”

Sans sat up a little, and wiped the tears from his eyes with his palm. He sniffed, “I didn’t even make enough last month to afford our electricity bill. He’d be…much better off with someone else.”

The flame monster sighed, and threaded his fingers through the flames on his head, “I had the same doubts when I had my wife… left me with my daughter a couple years ago. You’re just a teenager, Sans. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

Sans whispered, “I…”  

“Don’t give up.” The cook clenched the rag underneath his glowing fingers, “Promise me.”

“What?”

“Promise me you won’t give up on him.” Grillby glared through his glasses.

“U-uhh-“ Sans stuttered, and the flames radiating off of Grillby suddenly became hot-

“Promise!”

“I-I promise.” Sans swallowed nervously.

* * *

 

The next day Sans discovered that his power bill had been paid.

 

* * *

 

Ten years later and Sans was still walking into Grillby’s like the routine it had become. He nodded to the various monsters around the restaurant, and gave a happy pat to lesser dog on his way in.

Grillby was wiping down the counter, and nodded as his most regular, regular took a seat at the barstool.

Sans grinned, “What’s up, hot stuff?” He couldn’t see Grillby’s eyes behind his glasses, but he knew he was rolling them in annoyance. Grillby already knew what Sans wanted, and began preparing his fries.

“Busy day today?”

“How did you know?” Sans grabbed the ketchup bottle that Grillby had slid across the bar.

Grillby shrugged, “I know you well enough.”

“Well, you’re right.” Sans thumbed at the bottle, “A human appeared today. It really _rattled_ my bones _._ ”

Grillby paused his cooking momentarily, but continued. “Dangerous?”

“Probably not.” Sans mumbled, “I mean, they’ve been playing along with Pap’s whole ‘capturing you’ scheme, and they seem to have made friends with half the town by now, so…probably not a murderer.”

“Don’t get too attached.” Grillby looked up at Sans through his glasses. “They’re going to die.”

“They probably have already.” Sans muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sans placed his head in his hand, and let his eyes wander across Grillby. “I’ll be careful, Grillbz.”

Grillby nodded, and continued cooking, ignoring the suggestive glances from the skeleton.

* * *

Sans was still bent over the countertop, trying to catch his breath. The warm hand that was wrapped around his conjured dick pulled away, and he sighed.

He could hear Grillby’s labored breathing, but other than that, it was silent in the restaurant. Light from the outside streetlamps streamed into the dark building. Sans didn’t want to move ever again. He rested his forehead against the countertop and grabbed the hard edge with his fingertips.

“Sans.”

“I know.” He hoisted himself back onto his feet. “But um…do you…want to maybe come by my place?” Grillby wasn’t looking at him, and Sans ignored the gross feeling in his nonexistent stomach. Sans coughed, “I mean, you always have to run off so fast after…after…”

“You know why I can’t.” Grillby pulled on his jacket. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah…okay.”

 When Grillby turned around, he was gone.

* * *

 

“Morning, Grillbz.” Sans waved at the cook as he passed Grillby on the way to work. The flame monster was in the process of unlocking the front door, and turned around to see the small skeleton, hands in his blue pockets.

“Hello.” Grillby nodded. A part of him was happy- _he’s not upset with me._

“I heard Fuku got accepted to the university she wanted.” Sans said cheerfully. “Congratulations!”

Grillbys face lightened, “Ah, yes. I’m very proud.”

“Nervous?” Sans bumped into him with his shoulder. “The capital is pretty far.”

Grillby shifted away from him, looking anywhere but at Sans. “Yes, but the Capital has the best educational opportunities.”

“Of course,” Sans nodded. “I mean, it’s not like Snowdin is the ideal college town.”

“Yeah…”

 Sans scratched the back of his skull, “Well uh, I’ll be seein’ you later then.” He moved forwards, as if to give the flame monster a hug, but stopped when Grillby moved away. Sans shoved his hands back into his pockets, and left.

* * *

“Does it have to be here?” Sans whispered. Grillby left hot, melting kisses across his collar bone, and Sans growled.

Grillby pressed his fingertips into Sans’ hips, “Why not?”

Sans rolled his hips into the cook’s, and Grillby pressed back harder. Sans curled his fingers at Grillby’s neck, speaking with a low voice, “We’ve done it everywhere in this damn restaurant. Let’s go to the hotel. Let’s get a bed.”

“We’ve had this conversation before.”

Sans ignored the sinking feeling in his chest, and instead focused on Grillby’s fingers as they expertly sunk beneath his waistband. Sans flared up with aggression, and used his strength to flip Grillby so he was being pressed up against the wall. His glasses tipped a little, and Sans pressed his tongue against the monster’s throat. His saliva evaporated against his cool flames, and a noise rumbled in Grillby’s throat.

“I know a shortcut.” Sans looked up as he began to untuck the monster’s shirt. There was a silence; the only sound came from the song dully playing from the kitchen radio.

_We are the only ones who know where we belong_

Grillby’s face was unreadable-eyes hidden behind his glasses.  

_We are the only ones who know._

“I promise no one will see us.” Sans gently traced his fingers along Grillby’s back. His skin was always warm, and it felt good against his bones.

_Where will I go when you don't need me anymore_

Grillby sighed, “Next time.” He pulled Sans in close.

_Filled with questions that you want me to ignore_

Sans pressed his forehead against the monster’s chest. He suddenly felt hands reach down and support themselves underneath his thighs. He breathed in, and watched as Grillby effortlessly lifted him and pressed him up against the wall. They were at eye level, and Sans could see the dangerous look in the cook’s eyes.  

_I am defeated, still alive, but I am numb_

Grillby traced the side of his face with his tongue, and Sans reached up to support his hands behind Grillby’s warm head. Their tongues slid together sloppily and perfectly.

 _You are needed. You are needed._  

* * *

“I don’t know what to say…Sans…I can’t accept this.” Fuku Fire clasped the present between her green fingers.

Sans shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll get more use out of it than I ever did.”

She looked down at the cover of the book that said _Quantum Physics._  

“But…this is special, Sans.” Fuku Fire tried to hand it back, “This is from the surface.”

Sans lied, “I only found it at the garbage dump. I want you to have it.”

Fuku knew he was lying, but smiled anyways. She quickly wrapped him in a hug, “Thank you, Sans!”

Sans stuttered, “C-congratulations, kid.”

Grillby, who stood watching from behind the counter, called to his daughter, “Fuku, it’s time to leave. You’re going to be late for school.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Fuku Fire looked down at her book, gleaming, “Thanks again Sans!”

She waved and left, taking some of the light with her.

Sans returned to his spot on the barstool, and looked down at his hamburger that had gotten cold.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Grillby had his back to Sans as he scrubbed at dirty dishes.

Sans traced his fingertip along the countertop, “I wanted to.”

“How’s your brother?” Grillby asked.

Sans snorted, “Great, now that the human comes by to hang out with him. He spends a lot of time with Alphys these days.”

“The head of the royal guard?”

“They’re friends.” Sans laughed. Grillby seemed to smile too.

* * *

It was next time; they were still in the restaurant.

His breath was hot, but Grillby was hotter. He huffed and gasped as the cook pulled him closer, nearly pulling him off the counter. Sans wrapped his legs around the shirtless monster standing between his thighs. Warm fingertips wrapped around his lower back, while the other hand curled itself around both their dicks. Sans let out a growl, and Grillby quickened his pace. 

Sans threaded his fingers through Grillby’s flaming hair- it wasn’t hot. The flames slithered around his bony fingers. The cook let his face fall forwards, and pressed his mouth against Sans’. Sans continued to make noises, and grinded his hips into Grillby’s. When the cook broke the kiss, Sans looked up with a sultry glint in his eye. He let out the smoke that he had inhaled from kissing Grilby- it seeped out between the cracks in his teeth, and the hole in his nose.

He felt the cook’s dick harden against his own, and Sans smiled even more.

Except Grillby knew his body well. It was soon over when he twisted his right hand in the same way he had many times  before- and let his left hand trail up Sans’ spine.

The skeleton cried out, whipping his head back; Grillby’s strong grip kept him from falling backwards. The sounds coming from Sans had Grillby finishing soon after- huffing out smoke and grinding into both Sans and his own hand.

Sans breathed shakily, and looked up at the flame monster. His glasses were crooked on his nose, and his legs shook slightly.

All was quiet in the restaurant; only their puffs of breath synced together. Sans felt the supportive hand on his back leave, and suddenly he was cold. Grillby corrected his glasses, and began to buckle his pants that hung low on his hips.

Sans sighed, voice still a little raw, “Are you going to leave?”

“Yes.” Grillby’s voice didn’t waver. “You should too.”

“Nn.” Sans nodded, and adjusted his shirt and jacket back onto his shoulders. Sans clenched his fingers, and said boldly, “We should stop this.”

Grillby whipped his head over in question.

“You know…” Sans hopped off the counter, face void from emotion, “…you’ve got a daughter and whatnot. You can’t keep messing around with me-“

“Sans-“

“-the dumb kid who-“

“ _Sans_.”

“-fell for the guy that paid for my rent-“

“Sans _!_ ”

“-all those years ago-“

A fist grabbed at the back of his hood, and pulled him backwards. He was spun around and pushed up against the counter where they had just been. Grillby placed his arms on either side of Sans, gripping the edge. Sans stared, momentarily mesmerized by the way his skin glowed like magma.

“Look at me.”

And he did.

“I’m not pityfucking you.” Grillby glared.

“Really now?” Sans wasn’t convinced.

Grillby’s temperature became hotter, “If you think I’m that kind of person, then you don’t know me well enough.”

Sans hissed, “We’ve been playing around like this for years, Grillby. Why is it that every time we do anything, it has to be when nobody is around? Human gods forbid I ever hold your hand in public. If I even _tried_ you’d probably turn my bones into charcoal before I even touched you.”

Grillby pressed closer, matching Sans’ anger, “You know damn well why, Sans.”

“Yeah yeah, you have a restaurant to run and an _adult_ daughter to take care of, I get it.” Sans pushed at Grillby’s chest, “I’m sorry I’m not a _girl._ I’m sorry you’re not straight, Grillby.” His own voice cracked; Sans cleared his throat before saying, “I’m not coming back here anymore.”

And he didn’t.

* * *

 

Papyrus spoke in the most loving way, “Sans! You have been napping all day… Won’t you come outside and play with the human and I?”

“Sorry Pap.” Sans rolled over and pulled his fluffy blanket up to chin, “I’m really not feelin’ up to it right now, buddy.”

“Are you sure?” Papyrus sat down on the foot of his bed. “Are you sick? You seemed to have stopped hanging out with the human and I. You also never go by Grillbys- despite my hatred for the place, I know you love it. You’ve also stopped eating my delicious spaghetti!”

“I’m fine bro.” Sans lied, “Work has just been crazy.”

“You know, as soon as I get in the royal guard I’ll help pay the-“

“Don’t worry about it, man.” Sans smiled, “Go on your platonic date with the human.”

Papyrus didn’t look completely convinced when he left; Sans made a mental note of Papyrus’s observational skills. He rolled over again in his bed, and curled up in a ball, _What was I thinking? I can’t believe I had let this go on for…for years._

He was in love with him.

He was in love with him and it was horrible.

Sans grumbled. Ever since that day…that day he stumbled into Grillby’s crying about his inability to take care of his brother…

That was the day he looked up and saw someone beautiful, kind, and honest. Someone who legitimately cared about him. Someone he knew he couldn’t have.

Even knowing this, Sans still pursued him. He was attracted like a moth to a flame- he was desperate. Even when Grillby agreed to fuck him in secret, Sans thought he could be happy. He thought he could be happy just having any part of him at all. He was wrong. Sans wanted everything. He wanted to be fucked over the kitchen counter and he wanted to proudly hold his hand the next day.

_I’ve become greedy. I have to have all or nothing._

Sans tried not to cry.  

_This is for the best, I guess._

* * *

 

Grillby tried to lie to himself; he figured everything would be fine. Except…he found his eyes glancing up to the front doors, always expecting to see a familiar figure. Whenever the chime rang, he would look up with hope.

The cook had always tried to ignore the bright feeling that lit up in his chest every time he saw Sans. He kept his emotions locked behind his glasses- he kept control over his flames that wanted to spark whenever Sans was near.

It was another slow day- another day without his regular. He found himself growing anxious, which was unlike him. After the last customer walked out, he locked the door, and collapsed against the counter.

He was confused, and angry and…lonely.

He angrily punched the bar, nearly cracking the granite. “I can’t, Sans!” He bellowed to no one but himself. “I told you why! I _told_ you I can’t I-“, his body was shaking “I can’t.”

* * *

 

Sans had to go to work. He knew he had to, but he didn’t want to see Grillby on his way to his sentry station. He actually didn’t want to see anyone. Ever.

He stared at his pink slippers as he trudged through the snow. His bones were naturally cold, but he knew they must feel like icicles by now. When he was with Grillby, his bones felt warm; he felt human. That’s why he needed Grillby.

Not anymore.

Sans continued to walk, and pondered _has this ever happened before?_ He wondered if this was the first timeline where he’d fallen in love with Grillby. 

Sans stopped walking. It began to snow.

He said to no one, “Maybe I’m just not meant to be happy.”

* * *

 

_“What are you doing out here?”_

_Sans jumped, and looked up at the light resonating from the tall monster standing over him. He glowed, like an angel. Sans pulled his hood tighter around his face, “Just…thinking.”_

_“You haven’t forgotten your promise, have you?” Grillby’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses. Sans looked up at him and shook his head, no.  “Good.” Grillby nodded, and sat down next to Sans. They were behind the restaurant; the only available light came from Grillby’s body. Grillby’s heat melted the snow underneath his jeans._

_It was quiet, as neither had anything to say. Sans whispered, “I want to go home.”_

_Grillby looked at him in surprise, “The surface? Surely you’re too young to remember the surface.”_

_“No.” Sans sighed. “Don’t worry about it.”_

_Grillby thought about the day the two skeleton brothers suddenly appeared in town. Snowdin gossiped about the children that appeared without warning. He shifted closer to Sans, and looked down at the brooding young monster. He asked, “Can you go back home?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then stop sulking.” Grillby said bluntly; Sans’ eyes widened._

_“Wh-“_

_“There’s no use missing something you can’t have.” Grillby rested his glowing forearm on his knee. “Move on. Do what it takes to survive. Find your own happiness.”_

_“What if I don’t want to survive?” Sans’ voice cracked._

_Grillby shifted, placing an arm around the cold skeleton, “Well…then I guess I’ll just have to have enough desire for the both of us.”_

_And he did._

* * *

 

“Dad.”

Grillby looked up in surprise, “Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing? Why do you ask?” Grillby cut into his steak.

Fuku Fire gave a look of disbelief, abandoning her dinner, “Because you’re acting funny.”

“Everything is fine.”

“I’m not naïve anymore, dad.” She stared, her green flames flickering. “I’m leaving next year. You need to start focusing on your own happiness.”

Grillby dropped his fork, and it clattered against the china plate. He thought about Sans. He thought about that night behind the restaurant. He looked up, “What do you-“

“I’m dating someone, dad.” Fuku tapped her foot nervously under the kitchen table. “A girl.”

Grillby stared. Fuku looked slightly anxious, but her eyes were unwavering. Grillby picked up his fork, “A girl?”

“Yes.” Fuku breathed, and little puffs of smoke escaped her tongue, “From school. She’s going to the same university as me. I’m happy, dad.”

Grillby placed a hand over his mouth- the mouth that was usually covered by flames. He nodded, “Then I’m happy.”

The green monster smiled, and imitated his nod, “I want you to be happy.”

“Are you talking about...”

“Dating.” Fuku beamed, “If I can do it, you can.”

Grillby let out a low chuckle. Suddenly, he froze, and stared at his meal in silence. After a moment, he mumbled, “Fuku…I’ve made a mistake.”

Fuku fire nodded solemnly, “Okay, well…to quote the words of an old flame monster,” Grillby looked up at her, and she smiled, “You made a mistake. What are you going to do to fix it?”

 

* * *

 

Out of all the people Papyrus expected to see at his front door, Grillby Fire was the _last_ person he was expecting.

“Oh, hello!” Papyrus appeared to blink. “Can I help you?”

“Hello Papyrus.” Grillby pulled on the hem of his vest. “Sorry to bother you so late at night. Is your brother home?”

“Sans?” Papyrus scratched his head, “Yeah, he is.”

“I need to speak with him.”

“Umm, sorry, Grillby but…” Papyrus’s grin faltered, “Sans isn’t doing too good. He doesn’t really want to see anyone right now.”

Panic swept through the cook, “R-really?” He coughed, trying to hide his distress, “Is he sick?”

Papyrus shifted on his feet, “Ah…In a way. I’m not quite sure…sorry Mr. Grillby.”

“Please just…” Grillby pleaded, “…please just tell him it’s me.”

Papyrus agreed to ask, but returned moments later, shaking his head solemnly.

Grillby returned the next day. Papyrus looked just as surprised as he did the day before. Once again Papyrus pleaded that Sans would speak to Grillby.

“Sans, Grillby is such a quiet guy…for him to come by again…it must be important!”

“Tell him to go away.”

Grillby tried the day after that; Sans still refused to even speak to him.

But Grillby was determined.

He woke early and sat outside, waiting for Sans to leave for work. The front door only opened when Papyrus left for his training.

“Where is Sans?”

“Oh…he left an hour ago…didn’t you see him?”

* * *

Grillby stood over the grill, halfheartedly cooking a hamburger. _I just want to say I’m sorry…_ He placed the hamburger on the tray, and sighed.  His customers were starting to notice the skeleton’s absence. Greater dog didn’t even come by anymore.

That night, after closing up the restaurant, he passed by the skeleton house and paused.

 _“Promise me you won’t give up on him._ ”

He slowly walked up to the porch. His hand froze by the door, about to knock. He hesitated, wondering if maybe things would be better if Sans forgot about him.

To his surprise, the door swung open. Papyrus stood there in his pajamas, staring at Grillby in disbelief.

“Mr. Grillby! You’re here again?”

“Sorry Papyrus…” Grillby adjusted his glasses, “I’ll go…”

“No, it’s okay!” He smiled, “I was on my way to the super duper awesome sleepover Undyne and I are about to have!”

Grillby smiled, _how cute._

“Well…tell Sans…that I’m sorry.” Grillby looked away. “Tell him I won’t stop by anymore.”

Papyrus’s smile fell, and he furrowed his magical eyebrows, “You’re sorry?”

“Yes.” Grillby sighed. “I’ve done something…wrong…and I just…” He couldn’t seem to find the words. Papyrus suddenly stepped aside, gesturing in towards the house. Grillby’s eyes went wide.

“Go tell him yourself.” Papyrus motioned. “I’m leaving. Please make my brother happy.”

Grillby didn’t move. “You trust me?”

 Papyrus laughed, “I know you’re nice, because you wouldn’t try so hard all week to see Sans! Nyeh heh.”

Grillby sighed, “Thank you, Papyrus. Thank you.”

* * *

“Sans…”

That voice. Sans sat up in bed like he was jabbed with a cow prodder. He looked towards the door, and waited.

“Sans…it’s me.”

His face contorted into one of anger, “Go away, Grillby.”

“Sans…I have to say I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Sans hissed. “I said I was done with this. Go find a cute girl and leave me alone.” _I’m trying to forget you._

“Open the door, Sans.”

“No.”

“Sans.”

“How did you even get in here?”

“Fine, I’ll say it through the door.” Grillby’s hands were shaking. “I’m so sorry Sans.”

“Shut up!” Sans yelled- he could feel his resolve slipping. He coated his hand in blue magic, grabbed the book on his desk, and chucked it towards the door. Grillby went unfazed,

“I never should have played you like that.”

“Stop!” Sans placed his hands on either side of his head.

Grillby thunked his head against the door, cool flames bouncing off the wood, “I was so wrong, Sans. I was so wrong. I thought I wasn’t ready for commitment. I thought people would gossip. I thought that I needed to focus on my daughter.  I thought she would…I thought she would hate me for loving someone who isn’t her mother.”

Sans let his hands slowly fall from his face, and his eye sockets widened.

“I was so wrong.” Grillby traced the locked doorknob with his fingertips. “None of that is true. I can’t believe I was ever ashamed of being with you.”

“You just miss the sex.” Sans said with as much venom as he could muster. Even now, it wasn’t that much. He was shaking, “You need to leave.”

“I should have had you up on a pedestal, Sans.” Grillby resisted the urge to melt the doorknob- he wanted to break down the door. He wanted to see him. “I should have worshiped you in front of everyone.”

 There was a click, and suddenly the door was unlocked. Grillby swung open the door, and looked up to see Sans sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. “Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you?”

Grillby stood frozen in the doorway.

“Always. The answer is always.” Sans still didn’t look at him. “Why did you ever agree to fuck me?”

Grillby ran a hand through his flaming hair, “I...even though I was so confused...I still thought you were beautiful.”

Sans’ head shot up like lightning, and turned to stare at Grillby. The cook closed the door behind him, and he took a step forwards, saying, “Everything about you is so rough and strong…and your soul is just so…beautiful… and... I could see that; even when you were a teenager crying in my bar.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sans gaped.

“I was scared to have another real relationship.” Grillby cautiously sat next to Sans on the bed. The mattress dipped a little with his weight. “I was terrified and confused, and you got hurt because of it. So please…you don’t have to forgive me…” Grillby looked at his hands, “…just know that I’m sorry.”

Sans sighed, and turned so that their knees were touching. “I need to apologize too. I used you. I thought maybe I’d be okay with just having sex…but I became emotionally attached and ended up wanting more from you. You only ever held up your part of the deal.”

Grillby shook his head, “No, I should have-“

“How about we just,” Sans finally smiled, “agree that we’re both at fault?”

Grillby didn’t’ know what to say, so instead he acted.

He grabbed the hood wrapped around Sans’ skull and pulled it towards him. Sans tumbled forwards, and Grillby pressed his mouth to Sans’. He expected resistance, but Sans melted like ice. His cold fingertips threaded themselves behind Grillby’s head, and held on for dear life. Grillby slipped a hand behind his back, and held him as close as he could. Sans’ conjured a tongue, and Grillby met it with his own. Blue and orange clashed together beautifully. Neither needed to breathe, but they broke apart anyways. Sans placed his head underneath the cook’s chin, and Grillby wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“What does this mean?” Sans shivered as he felt a hand trail across one of his ribs.

“Let me put you on my pedestal.” Grillby said, thumbing across his chest. “Let me worship you.”

And he did.

* * *

Sans arched his back and let out a low, agonizing groan. His hands fisted in the sheets, and his hood fell across his forehead. His shirt was pushed up to his chin, and his pants were unzipped. Grillby slowly let his tongue circle across the head of Sans’ conjured dick before pulling back and kissing the tip gently. Sans twisted and groaned again, “ _Fucking hell,_ come _on Grilbz.”_

Grillby appeared to smile, “We’ve always done this quickly. It’s time to go slow.”

“Yeah, okay, but you’re driving me insane.” Sans grunted again as Grillby slowly licked up his shaft. “ _Grillby._ ” His eye flickered blue.

The cook finally dipped down his head, swallowing the entirety of his cock. Sans let out a long drawn out moan and resisted the urge to thrust his hips upwards. Grillby had him like putty beneath his fingers- but Grillby was also melting for Sans. He relished the sounds Sans made, and the feeling of Sans down his throat made his own cock hard between his legs. He wrapped his right hand around the base and bobbed his head slowly. Sans wanted to scream- he was already so close.

In a flash of light and fire, Grillby pulled away from Sans, and crawled up to kiss him.

Sans took the opportunity to shove down the monster’s slacks, and reached beneath his underwear waist band. Grillby grinded down into his hand, hungrily, and Sans snickered, “So much for going slow.”

Grillby didn’t say anything. Instead he kicked off his underwear and shifted up towards Sans- he placed his hands on either side of the skeleton’s head. He grinded his dick against Sans’ pelvis, and Sans about came right there.

He clasped both his hands on Grillby’s wrists, arched his back, and _groaned._ Grillby dipped his head for another kiss. He let his tongue slither down his neck, and Sans breathed out a slow puff of smoke. Grillby moved his hips and grinded against both his pelvis and his cock. Sans moaned, “I’m not, I’m gonna-“

“It’s okay.” Grillby rested his face in Sans’ clothed shoulder. In all honestly, he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

Sans cried out, smoke slithering out of his nose.  

* * *

It was the next morning, when Sans woke up with a warm hand around his waist, that Sans realized that maybe he is allowed to be happy…even if it’s just for a short while.

So he decided to relish in it; he decided that he was going to love the flame monster with everything he had.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Please forgive any mistakes, I don't have an editor right now 
> 
> The song I used was Angel by Koda. Its beautiful, I definitely recommend it 
> 
> If you wanna follow my undertale blog, you can find me at sillysans .tumblr.com


End file.
